


Agent Fakes-a-lot

by Ravendite



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy x Reader, F/M, Kingsman imagine, Reader Insert, kingsman - Freeform, kingsman fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendite/pseuds/Ravendite
Summary: Fake dating AUWhen a favor is called in you end up in a fake relationship with Eggsy Unwin. Heartbroken and wary you're afraid to fall in love but he has the ability to get through your walls. But as you get more entangled in the relationship you start to question Eggsy's intentions and your mending, cynical heart is being yanked in different directions.





	1. Chapter 1

Your heart was pumping into overdrive, adrenaline racing through your veins as your legs carried you as fast as they could.   
Bang bang bang!   
Your body jarred as the bullets hit the wall next to you, one of the, bouncing off the arm of your suit, close to your unprotected face. You gulped down air and began to run faster through the dark winding hallways.   
You pressed the cold hard material further into your chest as you ran through the maze of hallways. You tried not to panic but the further you went the more lost you felt and on every side the sounds of footsteps and bullets bounced through the hallways.   
You saw a glimpse of light up ahead and ran to it desperately. Footsteps behind you were gaining.   
Stomp stomp stomp stomp.   
You kept running. Almost there.   
You burst into the lighted chamber.  
And your heart fell. It was a dead end. The chamber was round with doors at the cardinal points that led to other hallways in the underground maze. The smooth walls led up to a glass dome far above that the moonlight was shining through, but there was no way to get up there.   
The footsteps kept coming. From all the hallways. You were cornered. You gathered your resolve then marched to the center, weapons drawn, ready to make your final stand.   
Stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp CRASH!  
The sound of the impending footsteps was interrupted by a loud crash and shatter followed by melodic twinkling. You held your Kingsman umbrella above your head, shielding you from the rain of broken glass.   
"Y/N! Come on!" Merlin yelled at you from above.   
You looked up to see your bespectacled friend flying down through the gaping hole in the ceiling with a jet pack strapped to his back. He dropped to the floor beside you and pinned something onto your back and hit it. You felt whatever it was expanding into something heavy on your back. As it expanded, Merlin pulled four small cans out of his pocket. He rolled them into each of the entry ways in the chamber.   
"Come on Y/N. Quickly. We'll figure out how to fly in the air but for now just press the launch button and kick off!" He said kicking off into the air. You pressed a button on your shoulder and kicked off just as the ground beneath you began rumbling with the beginning of an explosion. You shot up into the air right behind Merlin just as the chamber below you exploded. The heat locked the soles of your feet as you cleared the hole in the ceiling where the glass dome had been.   
The clean cold night air was refreshing as it whipped through your hair and licked your body.   
"Wooohoooo!" You crowed, drunk on the euphoria of flying and breathing fresh air for the first time in days and the fact that you had barely survived. You felt light and airy and static with adrenaline. You cheered and looped through the air a few times before the jet pack on your back sputtered for a second, dropping you a few feet. It brought you back to reality.   
"Y/N! You might want to hurry back to the jet. These are prototypes that I hadn't really quite finished with." He said to you. You hurried and followed him back to the jet.  
*****  
You collapsed into the soft leather of the recliners savoring the feel of it, savoring the feel of everything really. You were still shocked by how close you came to death tonight. It was the closest you'd ever come. You'd had other close calls of course but none quite like this. And Merlin had always always saved you.   
"Thank you." You said to him.   
His back was to you in the cockpit as he flew the plane.   
"It's no problem Agent Percival." He responded.   
Your heart was still racing so you used the hot plate to make some hot chocolate to bring your body down from the hyped up near death experience.   
"Merlin have some hot chocolate." You called to him.   
"Im kind of busy flying the plane." He said.   
"Put it on autopilot like you did before. You weren't too busy to save my life so you can't be too busy to let me say thank you. Now starts my month of sucking up to you for saving me." You said, opening the door to the cockpit.   
"It's really not necessary Perc-" he stopped as the smell of rich chocolate wafted into the cockpit. You'd also heated up some cookies you'd stashed on board before the mission. You heard his stomach grumble and smiled. Even spies were just men. Who got hungry.   
Merlin set the plane on autopilot and climbed out of the cockpit, moving to the passenger quarters to the snacks you'd made.   
You ate in silence for a while, both of you settling down into the peacefulness. Finally you broke the sounds of crunching and slurping.   
"Thank you. Truly. I thought that I was dead. You were supposed to stay in the plane and I don't even know where you got jet packs from and I was surrounded and you didn't have to come for me and this isn't even the first time you've saved my ass. Thank you." You said.   
Merlin smiled at you.   
"You're an agent but you're also my friend Y/N. I'm always happy to help you." He said, leaning back, sleepiness dragging down his heavy eyelids.   
"How can I repay you Merlin? Seriously. I owe you a big favor."   
"I don't need any favors Y/N."   
"Well you're a close friend so favors are a given anyways" you rambled. Suddenly his eyes snapped open.   
"But this warrants a bigger favor" you rambled on. Merlin was staring at you intently.   
"That reminded me. I've got another close friend who could use a favor." He murmured quietly.   
"So what do you want?" You asked taking a sip,of hot chocolate.   
"Your body." He said.   
You jerked up spitting your hot chocolate out as you sputtered in shock   
"What?!" You exclaimed. Your face was hit with embarrassment and shock. Suddenly you felt conscious and very aware of your body and his body and your sexuality and his sexuality. He was your friend. You'd never thought of him like that before. Romantically or sexually. But he didn't seem like that kind of guy-  
"No no you misunderstand. Not for me for a friend." He said.   
Your face must have shown your shock. You were slowly backing away. Was he trying to pimp you out?   
"No! No! Not like that. Never like that. Not even your body just your presence. Shit that came out wrong. Y/N please let me explain."   
The shock faded and you began laughing at how flustered he was.   
"I'm listening." You said.   
"So my friend is in a bit of a bind. He needs a date. For a week. His mum is pressuring him to have a girlfriend. And he needs a date for an event. And he's having a bit of trouble finding the right girl and you're the perfect type. Can you pretend to be his girlfriend for a week?" He asked.   
You felt relief bubble up and then you were overcome by a fit of giggles.   
"Sooo is that a yes?" Merlin asked.   
"Yes. 1. I'm so relieved. Also that fumble was so funny. 2. It sounds like fun. I haven't been on a date in forever. Not since...you know." You murmured.   
Merlin nodded. He didn't know everything. Just that your relationship with your ex had spiraled out of control and ended badly.   
"It would be fun to date again. Even if it's fake." You said. You were relieved by that actually. You could enjoy the fun of dating without the weight of emotions. The risk of heartbreak. You weren't ready to open your heart again.   
"You know what? Since this is a fun request I won't even count this as your one big favor. I still owe a favor to you. And I'll do this for your friend." You said, smiling as you imagined the shy boy you'd be helping. Probably a bit geeky, too shy to talk to women. Maybe even a technology geek like Merlin.   
Merlin smiled as the jet began its descent towards headquarters.   
"Perfect. We're almost home. So go ahead and turn in your findings from your mission then we'll turn in. You can start tomorrow. I'll introduce you to Eggsy over breakfast and y'all can iron out all the details." Merlin said as he helped you clean up.   
"Wait a minute. Did you say Eggsy? As in Eggsy Unwin?" You asked.   
"Yes." Merlin nodded.   
"Agent Gallahad?!" You asked.   
"Yes..." Merlin said again, sounding more unsure.   
"Agent Fucksalot" You muttered.   
"Well um. No. Not quite like that." Merlin said, suddenly uncomfortable.   
"Why does he need an arranged date? He seems to have no trouble getting women." You said with a snort.   
"You should talk to him about that. Tomorrow. When you meet." He said.   
You thought of Eggsy. The cocky boy who was temperamental and flirted and fucked his way through every mission. You'd never seen him settle down for long or even be with the same girl for more than one night. He'd flirted with you a lot. Had seemed interested at one point. But you kept your distance. But there were moments on missions and stories you heard where he seemed like a good guy. But no. You'd been hurt already and it was easier to shove him into the box of off limits guys to avoid any risk. He was one of those guys. The guys that reminded you of your ex. The kind of guys that you never wanted to get too close to. The kind of guys who were toxic.   
"Y/N. I know you've been through a lot with guys. He's not what you think. Just give him a chance. Meet him tomorrow. See what you think." He said. He knew you too well. He could sense your unsure thoughts.   
You pushed the thoughts away. Pushed everything away. Your face become blank.   
"Of course I'll meet him. Merlin I'll do this. I said I would. I owe you one. I meant that."   
"Thanks. And Y/N? One more thing?" He asked.   
"Of course."   
"I won't ask you to open your heart but at least keep an open mind."


	2. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get close to Eggsy and learn about the details of your fake dating arrangement. You uncover more about him, your guard is let down, your suspicions are raised and you begin to question what does he really want with you?

Kingsman fake dating AU part 2

Fake dating AU  
Fandom: Kingsman   
Pairing: Eggsy x reader  
Summary: you get close to Eggsy and learn about the details of your fake dating arrangement. You uncover more about him, your guard is let down, your suspicions are raised and you begin to question what does he really want with you?

You'd forgotten how handsome he was. That was your first thought when you spotted him sitting at the table in the cafe. He was wearing his plain clothes. A collared shirt a hoodie and a baseball cap. And he looked handsome in it. His blue eyes brightened when they saw you. His pink lips curving into a soft smile. Not a smirk but a smile.   
You sighed, steeling your resolve as you say in your seat across from him.   
"Hi Y/N." He said softly.   
You murmured back the greeting.   
"Thank you for agreeing to do this. Well to meet with me." He said.   
"Of course. It was a favor to Merlin." You said. Eggsy nodded. He seemed unusually quiet.   
You both started to speak at the same time.   
"so I was quite surprised-"  
"Merlin said you seemed a bit-"   
You both cut off and apologized for cutting each other off.   
You beckoned for him to continue.   
"Merlin said you seemed a bit disappointed when you found out it was me." He said. Was it your imagination or did he look disappointed by that?   
"Um...well no. Not exactly. I was just surprised. You don't seem at all like the kind of person who'd have trouble finding a woman. You never do seem to have trouble finding a woman. Every time I see you you've got a woman or I'm hearing about you with one. Or you're sleeping with women on missions. Or getting reward sex for saving the world." You said with a smirk.   
Eggsy kind of chuckled at that one. His face was flaming red.  
"You heard about that?" He asked.   
"Merlin was complaining to me and Roxy about it after the Valentine mission." You said.   
He ducked his head in embarrassment.   
"He will never let me live that down." He said, shaking his head.   
"It appears not." You responded.   
"The women I dally with aren't...classy women. I dally with a lot of women but that's all it is. Dallying. Most of those women...they aren't material for a serious relationship. They don't want serious relationships and they wouldn't be good for that. I have a lot of trouble finding women like that. I'm not....not good enough for a good woman I guess." He said. He'd said the last part so quietly you weren't sure you'd heard him correctly. You wanted to ask him but before you could he cut you off, changing the mood and the subject with a too bright smile.   
"Not that it matters. I'm good. I'm more than good." He said.   
"Then why do you want a date?" You asked.  
"To see the look on people's faces. Two people specifically. My mum. And this prick. My mum is always really disappointed whenever she hears that I'm not dating. Or whenever trashy and messy girls come around. I guess she thinks my upbringing ruined me for love. She blames herself. But she'll be so happy if I bring home a nice, classy woman. I want to see her face light up when she thinks I've found love. Or at least a good relationship. And she'll stop blaming herself.   
Also...there's this upper class socialite event that I have to go to for Kingsman. And there are a bunch of rich pricks there who think that us common folk shouldn't have anything. Charlie and his friends. They still resent that I got into Kingsman over them. They started talking about how I can only get trashy women because I'm trash myself. They might be right but I'm not going to prove that by showing up without a date or showing up with...one of the women I usually dally with."   
You just looked at him. You could feel a smile lurking at the edge of your lips. To make his mom happy and to prove people wrong. Those were excellent reasons to do anything. You felt yourself warming to him. Just slightly.   
Eggsy shifted uncomfortably in the silence. You were so lost in your thoughts you didn't notice.   
"I told Merlin about it and he recommended I find a fake date. And at first I was gonna ask Roxy but she's gonna be on a mission all week and I didn't know who else to ask..." He trailed off. Then began scooting his chair back.  
"You know what? It's stupid. I know it is." He said, rising from his seat.   
"Wait. No." You said, grabbing his wrist." He looked down at your hand around his wrist and sat back down.   
"It's not stupid. At all. I get it. I went to Cardiff Prep School on a full scholarship but my family was completely middle class. If it hadn't been for my scholarship we couldn't have paid for it. But even though my education was paid for I couldn't afford the same lifestyle as most of the other kids there. I was an outsider even though I'd earned my place at that school more than half the pricks there who got in on their parents money."   
Eggsy looked at you, understanding dawning in his eyes as he remembered his initiation days at Kingsman.   
They told me I didn't belong there. Didn't deserve to be there. For four years I barely slept and consumed ridiculous amounts of coffee and worked relentlessly to graduate at the top of my class just to prove them wrong. And to see the pride in my parents faces as I graduated with those golden cords. So trust me. I get it. I spent four years trying to prove rich pricks wrong and make my parents happy. What's a week more?" You said with a smile.   
He grinned in response.   
"Thank you. And thank you for telling me." He said. His blue eyes were intense and alight. He squeezed your hand and you realized you hadn't let go of him since you'd grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving. You snatched your hand away and tore your eyes away from his.   
You grabbed your bag and rifled through for some paper and a pen. You scribbled down your number and thrust the paper towards him.   
"Theres my number. Text me the details. Who what when where. I'll meet you there. Thanks good luck bye." You said as you got up from your seat and hurried from the cafe.   
Eggsy was left behind you leering wake and fuzzy and confused as he watched the beautiful girl race away. You were left confused, trying to push down the warm fuzziness and denying that you'd just felt a connection to the very boy you'd been trying to avoid.   
*****  
Eggsy sat in the restaurant staring at your retreating figure. He was slightly confused by your sudden departure. But you were a Kingsman agent. Something had probably come up.   
Then he looked down at the paper in his hand and smiled. She had agreed. Y/N had agreed to date him! Well fake date, but still. That was better than he could've hoped for. They were exactly the kind of person he'd want to date. Classy and smart and beautiful and talented but still fun and had a good sense of humor. The kind of person he'd want to date. The kind he could never seem to find out who never seemed interested in him. The kind he'd been told he'd never be able to have.   
But he looked at the phone number you'd scrawled and smiled in spite of himself. Even a fake date with an amazing person was a good start. A promising start.   
He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.   
"Hey mum. I think I've met someone. They're amazing and gorgeous and brilliant. I want you to meet them." He said with a smile. As he gushed about Y/N he found it so easy to list off the amazing things about her and he barely knew her. He had so much to say about you just from so much time spent admiring you from afar. And he was excited about the opportunity to get closer and to learn more.   
*****  
You received a text later that day from an unknown number.   
You looked down at it and broke out into a grin.   
Roses are red, violets are blue. I'm looking for a brilliant, beautiful girl. Is this You?   
You could guess who that was. You laughed at his corniness, but your smile persisted.   
Y/N:, Please don't tell me those are the flirting skills you always use to seduce women.  
Gallahad: I won't. I don't tell my secrets. Especially the secrets to my skills.   
Y/N: It would be quite embarrassing for the female race if that many females can be coaxed to bed with children's rhymes.   
Gallahad: Oh it's not just the rhymes. It's a combination. It's my good looks, the way I flatter them, how well endowed and skilled I am, the pleasure I bring women. And also the the rhymes. Nursery rhymes are the best.  
You laughed at his antics. His cockiness was back, but you didn't mind. You didn't mind at all.   
Y/N: Well at least someone is impressed by that.   
You continued texting him as you did your work at headquarters. But eventually you got so engrossed in your work you'd forgotten.   
Until you felt a pair of hands cover your eyes.   
Your training kicked in. You thrust back your elbow, hitting them in the stomach then you turned to the right angle and grabbed their arm and flipped them onto the ground. You dropped down onto their chest hands reaching for their throat but you stopped, recognizing the amused blue eyes twinkling at you.   
"Eggsy!" You exclaimed. Relief flooding you as you realized there'd never been a threat. As the panic faded away amusement took its place. You began laughing. He grinned then grimaced when he tried to move.   
"Sorry to startle you." He said.   
"Sorry to flip you." You replied.   
He put his arms behind his head and smirked.   
"Ah that's alright. I quite like this position actually. And I've got an excellent view." He said, a smirk stretching across his face. Your hands moved to cover your chest, but when you looked at him he wasn't staring at your chest or your body at all. He was staring at your eyes. And your smile.   
"You're even more lovely when you laugh luv." He said. His hands seemed to drift towards your waist or your face and you backed away and stood up.   
Eggsy dusted himself off and stood up too.   
"Nice moves. I can still feel that." He said.   
"Yeah...guess I'm still jumpy from the near death experience. Anyways what can I do for you?"   
"Well I was thinking. My mum know me better than anyone. It's gonna be really hard to lie to her about this."   
"Sooo you're saying you don't want me to meet your mom?"  
"No. I'm saying we should go on some other fake dates to practice fake dating before the fake date with my mum that way we're really really good at fake dating by then. Not only that but you work a lot. And you deserve some fun. And I can show you fun. I want to show you fun. So? What do you say?" He asked.   
You were silent for a few moments. A part of you was leaping at the opportunity. You had fun but you wanted to have some more. You were curious the adventurous side of you leapt at the opportunity. But then there was the darker side of you, the side of you that pulsed with phantom aches from your mending heart. That part of you warned you not to get too close to the handsome man.   
"It doesn't have to be anything fancy. Just small things. Things friends would do." He said. At that moment you heard scratching on the door and whining.   
"What'd you have in mind?" You asked him. He smiled and opened the door. JB barked and wagged his tail as he ran into the room. Eggsy picked him up and smiled.   
"We could go to the park. I know a delightful park where we can go and walk the dogs and talk and eat ice cream." He smiled at you. In his arms JB seemed to smile at you. That decided it. Cute boy, cute dogs, and ice cream.  
"I'll meet you out front in 2 minutes." You said. Eggsy followed right behind you as you left the room. You were in such a hurry that you didn't notice the bouquet of flowers sitting outside the door that Eggsy kicked aside.   
Once you left, he picked up the flowers and looked down at JB.  
"Guess I'll build up to the flower and romantic dinners later huh? I don't want to scare her off but I gotta be romantic enough that she really likes me. So that maybe she'll like me for real. You think I got a shot with them JB?" He asked.  
JB barked in response.   
"Ehh probably not but there's no harm in trying."   
*****  
Your cheeks hurt from smiling. You didn't know that you could smile that much. It was one of the many things you'd learned from your time with Eggsy. You'd learned about some of the secret parks in London, hole in the wall restaurants with amazing food, you learned how fun it could be to ride in a car going wayyy over the speed limit on back roads and most importantly, you learned that you were wrong about Eggsy.   
You learned that he was funny and kind and charming and generous and caring. And even though he was cocky there was so much more to him than you'd originally thought.   
Your phone buzzed and you smiled.   
Eggsy: Ready for your debut tonight?  
Y/N: of course :) but if you want me to be on time don't distract me.   
Tonight was the meeting with Eggsy's mom. Y'all had been on lots of practice dates and Eggsy had even requested to work with you on some of the smaller cases y'all had done. You enjoyed all the time with him. But today, before the first official date you were doing some work in the tech department and g off your "life debt".   
You balanced the tray of food as you scanned your hand to get into the lab. Merlin was there, as you'd predicted he'd be. He was hunched over one of the jet pack prototypes he'd used last week. He didn't even look up at the sound of the doors opening.   
"Can I help you?" He asked.   
"Actually I'm here to see how I can help you." You said brightly as you walked into the room balancing the tray.   
Merlin recognized your face and looked up with a smile.   
"Agent Percival. Delightful to see you here."  
"Yep. I came to help you with whatever you're working on. You've shown me enough of this that I can be of some help. Also I brought refreshments." You set down the tray and sat on the other side of the table across from Merlin. You looked at the blueprint and began putting some of the pieces together. Merlin smiled and grabbed a handful of the snacks you'd brought.   
"Thank you the help will be much appreciated. With some extra hands I might even finish by today." He said. Soon y'all had fallen into your easy pattern of working and talking and gossiping.   
"Speaking of dating how's your fake dating going?" He asked.   
You couldn't help the smile that split cross your face but you shyly nodded and shrugged.   
"Its going well I mean it's alright as well as could be expected." You tried to play it off but Merlin caught the smile. You could tell by the mischevious glint in his eye.  
"Aahhh Y/N! You're enjoying him!"   
"Not necessarily. I've just forgotten how fun it can be to date. It has nothing to do with him. Just the sense of adventure and-"   
You stopped listening to a strange sound that had rumbled. It rumbled again and Merlin began looking sheepish. His stomach was growling. Loudly. He reached for the crumbs in the e,pity snack bowl.   
"Merlin? What have you eaten today?"   
"Don't you see I'm trying to make humans fly here?" He asked. You laughed in response.   
"You're taking a lunch break. What do you want?" You asked him.   
"Well if you're serious about being really nice to me I kind of have a craving for Scottish food."   
You pulled out a piece of paper and pen and handed it to him.   
"Write down what you want and where you want it from." You said.   
*****  
You looked over the order as you got in line at the pub. The line to the counter was surrounded by tables of talking people. You'd tried to drown them out until you heard a familiar voice behind you.   
You spun around and smiled as you saw Eggsy. You'd lifted your hand to wave but them stopped when you heard your name.   
"Y/N's really warming up to me mate. Those walls are coming down. I've almost got her exactly where I want her." He said to his friend sitting across from him.   
"There you go mate." His friend said as they clinked beer bottles. Your stomach dropped and you felt knots in your gut.   
"But I gotta get her head of my head while I get down to business. Nice talking to you. See you later?" He said.   
"Keep me updated." His friend said. Eggsy got up from the table, his back still to you as he grabbed another drink and moved to one of the arm chairs.   
"Next!" Someone called.   
You barely paid attention as you placed the order, too distracted by the knots in your stomach and the thoughts in your head. You had been right about Eggsy all along. He was a player. And he was playing you. He'd told his friend he almost has you where he wanted you and where was that? His bed? Your stomach rolled again. You felt like you were going to be sick. You'd fallen for it again.   
As you were waiting for your food another thing registered with you. He'd had two drinks when he'd left the table. You looked to where he had moved and wished that you hadn't. A gorgeous girl, busty with lots of makeup and skimpy clothes was sitting on his lap. He moved back, as if to get a better look at her and handed her the other drink he'd had with him.  
You felt like you'd been punched in the gut. And the realization that you felt that way felt like another hit. Because you realized that you cared. It hurt. And it hurt that you'd let him close enough to hurt you.   
"Order 731!"   
You turned away from the scene, grabbed the bag with the food, and made your way back to headquarters, heart hardening on the way there.


	3. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to one of the real dates, you are confused as you start evaluating how much of Eggsy's behavior is real. Then a run in with your ex boyfriend answers some of the questions you had, but causes more confusion.

Summary: Leading up to one of the real dates, you are confused as you start evaluating how much of Eggsy's behavior is real. Then a run in with your ex boyfriend answers some of the questions you had, but causes more confusion.   
You were dreading the date later that night. Earlier you'd been looking forward to it. The fake dating was fun, but now you couldn't tell what was fake and what was real. Was the Eggys you were having so much fun with fake? Was the Eggsy you liked so much fake? We're his professed intentions for you fake? Who was the real him and what did he really want?   
You were interrupted from your thoughts by a knock at the door. You looked up and saw Eggsy. Bright smile, bright eyes, and JB on his heels. This was the Eggsy you had a soft spot for. The Eggsy you now knew to be wary of.   
"Good afternoon luv. You excited for tonight?" He asked.   
You smiled politely.   
"Yep." You responded tersely.   
Eggsy's face dropped a little bit at your lack of enthusiasm but he bounced back within a few moments.   
"I brought you a sneak peek" he said with a smile. He snapped his fingers and JB bounded into the room, a beautiful yellow rose in his mouth. He hopped into the chair in front of your desk and dropped the rose on your desk in front of you.   
You couldn't help but smile, in spite of how conflicted you felt. You wanted to be hardened but it was hard to ignore Eggsy. Especially when he did sweet things like this. But was that real?   
Woof!  
You stopped your internal monologue to pet JB. Whatever was going on with Eggsy at least his dog was genuine.   
"Thank you." You said, not picking up the rose, "so how can I help You? I thought we were meeting tonight."   
Eggsy leaned back against the door of your office.   
"They dropped a quick assignment and I was thinking we could team up for that before getting ready for dinner tonight." He explained.   
"And why do you need my help for this?" You asked him.   
He tried to ignore your coldness.   
"Well I figured you'd be interested. It's your old stomping grounds. There was a threat against a high profile student so they want us to drop in and scan her to see if she has any tracking devices or microbes on her. And guess what school she attends? Cardiff Prep! That's your old high school right?"   
You sighed and nodded, remembering all the good and bad memories there   
"Ok then. Let's go." You said rising out of your seat and heading towards the door. You brushed by Eggsy without even looking at him.   
The car ride over was tense. Eggsy kept asking you questions and you kept answering with one word. At least you had until he asked one that was harder to answer.   
"What was your near death experience last week? I heard the mission went awry but you're so skilled I can't imagine it. What Happened?" He asked.   
"I foolishly let my guard down when I shouldn't have. I won't make that mistake again." You said. The words were heavy on your tongue and you knew as soon as you said them that you weren't just talking about the mission.   
*****  
You were caught up in the wave of nostalgia that hit you as the familiar scent of wooden floors and pencils and turpentine washed over you. The familiar smells and sights and sensations. You were back. You were so busy reveling in the flood of memories that you didn't really hear Eggsy.   
"Agent Percival?" He asked.   
Your code name jarred you out of your reverie.   
"Sorry what?" You asked.   
"I said this scan is going to take at least ten minutes so were gonna have to figure out some way to get to her when she's stationary. I was thinking I could crawl into one of the vents above the class she's in and then that'll be close enough to-"   
"Gallahad," you cut him off.   
"I have a simpler idea." You said, pushing past him to enter the school's main office.   
You walked back to the principle's office and knocked on her door. She stood up excitedly when she you.   
"Y/N! What a delight to see an old student! What are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged you.   
"Well I had some time off and I was in the neighborhood so I wanted to stop in on my old school. Say hi, see some people, encourage some students during this testing period." You told her.   
As she prattled on to you about how things had been at the school you covertly sent Eggsy a message.   
Percival: hack into the school records and find her schedule  
Gallahad: on it.   
"You want to go see the changes to the school?" The principle asked you.   
"Sure." You said rising out of your seat, "it was nice catching up with you."   
You still hadn't heard from Eggsy and you were wondering how much you'd have to wander around when ooof.  
You slammed into so,etching. Someone. A warm body and a hard chest.   
"Excuse me. I'm sor-" the words died in your throat as you pulled back and saw who you'd bumped into. His eyes were deep and his pink lips kissable, as you knew from lots of experience kissing them nit was your ex, Edward.   
"Y/N." He said, looking shocked.   
"Edward. It's uh, nice to umm." You couldn't find the words. You didn't want to say it's nice to see him because it wasn't. How dare he look so handsome and heartfelt and confuse you more when you were already confused.   
"It's nice to see you again Y/N. You look so beautiful. Have you gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you?" He asked as he kissed your hand.   
"I don't think so. I think that absence just makes the heart fonder." You said.   
"Oh I can attest to the truth in that. I've missed you. A lot. Ice been trying to reach out to you. Just to talk to you. You were my best friend all through the school. You were my best friend before my girlfriend. And, well, I've missed my best friend. And I'm so sorry for all the things I did to hurt you. I'm sorry fronted mess we made of our friendship and our-"   
"It's ok." You cut him off. You felt lighter. For so long you had wanted to hear this from him and you didn't even notice.   
"Can I walk with you?" He asked his hand outstretched towards you.   
Before you could respond Eggsy stepped in front of Edward, pushing him back and standing in between the two of you. Edward immediately stepped around Eggsy.   
"Good afternoon. Im Edward Hiltom, son...never mind. I'm Edward. Who are you?"   
Eggsy glared at him.   
"Aww how sweet. Grown man who still defines himself by his parents. And has no identity outside his title. Interesting. I'm Eggsy. Just Eggsy." Edward flushed with embarrassment. He opened his mouth to respond but before he could say anything Eggsy cut him off.   
"Here are the things you asked for. For work. Best you get started as soon as possible." He said, handing you the schedule.   
You glanced down and saw that she was in the library.   
"I'll get back to work later. I want to visit the library first. I heard it's been renovated."   
"It Has! It's absolutely wonderful. It's also been moved. I can take you there." Edward said, stepping around Eggsy and taking your hand.   
"Of course you'd want to visit the library. We both spent hours in their. That's probably where we spent 2/3 of our time in high school." He remarked as he led you away.   
"So what brings you here?" You asked Edward.   
"Oh! I'm planning the alumni reunion. It's in two weeks. You should come."  
"I don't know about that. There are people there I'd rather not see. I have no desire to relive my high school years." You said.   
"Am I one of those people you didn't want to see?" He asked quietly.   
He was. When you first saw the notification about the reunion you ignored it and he was one of the reasons why.   
"I really fucked up didn't I?"   
Once again you didn't answer. And that was an answer for him.   
"Y/N. Im sorry. I am so so sorry. I let the stress and the pressures of position and wealth get to my head and warp who I was. I was a terrible person but I'm not that person anymore."   
"Then who are you?" You asked him.   
"Im still the boy I was in high school. The boy who spent hours attached to your side and loved every second of it. And now I'm a man who's brave enough to stand up to people's expectations, a man who knows what he wants, a man who's brave enough to stand for what he wants and most importantly, I'm a man who misses his best friend."   
You stopped outside of the doors to the library, your heart warming as your good memories with him washed over you. Your heart warmed as you remembered the person he was. And a big part of you was happy to see him again.   
"This is my stop." You murmured as you stood awkwardly outside the doors.   
"Ok well um. That's what I wanted to say to you. And I said it. And I wanted you to know how sorry I am but I understand if you don't want to forgive me." He said, shoulders slumped as he turned away.   
"Edward," you called after him. He turned around, a spark of hope in his eyes.  
"Thank you for the apology. I needed to hear that. And I'm glad to have the old you back. I'm glad to have my high school friend back. I blocked you on everything. After the breakup. But if you want to reach out or text me later on, well I think you'll find that you're not blocked anymore." You called after him. His grin lit up his face.  
You pulled out your phone and unblocked him. That was as far as you were willing to go. You hadn't forgiven him. Not at all, but you were at least willing to talk to him.   
With that you put your phone away and pushed thoughts of Edward out of your mind as you focused on the mission and walked into the library.   
The target, Amelia was sitting at a table by herself with a pile of familiar books next to her. You walked over to the shelves near her table, pretending to look at books then you turned to her table.   
"Is that ways of the world? Are you studying for Bingham's world history class?" You asked her.   
She nodded with a tired smile.   
"Gosh I hated that class. You working on the end of the semester essay?" She nodded again.   
"Did he actually get some creativity or is it still about the gender relations in Han Dynasty China? Gender relations is a terrible world history subject. It's pretty ,uh all the same. Sexism, sexism, and more sexism. Maybe sexism sigh a hint of racism if you're lucky." You said.   
Amelia cracked a small smile at that.   
"You took his class?" She asked.  
"I did. I know the struggle. 'm Y/N. I'm an alum from a few years back and I'm here doing some planning for the reunion next week, but I've got some extra time if you'd like some help with your essay." You said.   
"I'd love that. Thank you. And while you're at it can you explain to me how you got through that class? He's crazy." She said as you sat down at the table across from her. You pulled the scanner out of your pocket, aimed it at Amelia under the table and pressed the button. The whirring sounds it made were covered up by the sounds of your conversation. You talked to Amelia while the scanner searched her for anything suspicious or harmful. After ten minutes it beeped loudly, announcing that it was done.   
"What was that?" Amelia asked.   
"That was my beeper. Sounds like there's an emergency at work and they need me back. I'm sorry." You said.  
"Thank you so much for your help. Nice to meet you!" Amelia said with a smile.   
*****  
You read through the results of the scan as Eggsy drove back to headquarters.   
"So someone did insert something in her but it hasn't been activated yet. I guess they'll activate it whenever they want to blackmail her parents, but since we've got it ahead of time we can neutralize it. I'll deliver it to arms as soon as we get back so they can deal with it." You said.   
"Nice to see you actually got some work done with all the flirting you were doing." Eggsy muttered.   
"Excuse me?" You said as your whirlwind of emotions-confusion, hurt-congealed into a rush of anger.   
"I know that you of all people did not just say that about me. You can't seem to do your job without flirting. Flirting and fucking Agent Fucks-a-lot." You responded.   
Eggsy flushed red and opened his Louth to respond but the argument, the anger seemed to die in his throat.   
"You call me that? I've heard people do I just didn't know you were one of them. Is that really what you think of me?" He asked you softly.  
The wave of anger disappeared, once again replaced by confusion. You looked over at Eggsy and you could have sworn there was hurt in his eyes.   
"Eggsy I'm sorry." You said.   
"Do you still think of me like that? Has anything that has happened this week changed your mind?" He asked.   
"I used to. But I was wrong. I think I was wrong. You've been so wonderful this week. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." You said.   
Eggsy just nodded.   
"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked.   
"Of course. Eggsy we have an agreement. I stick to my agreements." You said.  
His shoulders slumped.   
"Right. The agreement." He muttered.   
He parked and turned off the car.   
"Pick you up at 6?" He asked. You nodded, gripping your phone in your hand.  
Eggsy took a deep breath and turned to you. He took the phone out of your hand and placed it face up on the cup holders. He grabbed your hand.  
"Y/N I-"  
Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzz.  
Your phone lit up with an incoming call. The picture that flashed across the screen had been a favorite at one time in your life. It was a picture of you and Edward at prom. He was dressed in a ridiculously fancy suit with his family's crest pinned on his chest. You were wearing a gorgeous gown. He was tilting you in his arms and putting a tiara on your head. You were both laughing and smiling and in love. You'd set that as his profile picture back when you'd been in love with him. And now, remembering how much you'd loved him reminded you of why he'd been able to hurt you so bad.   
Eggsy looked at the picture and his face darkened. He dropped your hand and snatched up his stuff and hurried out of the car like he couldn't get away fast enough.   
"Guess you should answer that." Then he was gone.   
Your phone stopped ringing and text messages came in instead.   
Edward: sorry. It's probably a bad idea to start off with calling. It was great hearing you voice again today.   
You ignored the message, trying to focus on one confusing boy at a time. You quickly turned the scanner in to the lab and then rushed home to get ready for your "date" with Eggsy.   
*****  
Ding dong.  
You jumped up,to open the door. You were greeted by a beautiful blue eyed boy with a bright smile and a bouquet of flowers. He was dressed in nice, casual clothes. He looked like the Eggsy you liked. The Eggsy you'd gotten to know. He didn't look like a player. He looked like a sweet handsome guy who actually liked you and was genuinely excited to take you out on a date.   
"You look beautiful luv." He said. Then he smiled and handed you the flowers.   
"Flowers for a flower." He said swooping in to kiss you on the cheek.   
You smiled when you felt his lips, soft and warm.   
"Thank you Eggsy." You said, reaching to grab his hand.   
But the pessimistic voice in the back of your head reminded you to keep your guard up. This wasn't a real date. No matter what you couldn't treat this like a real date.   
Eggsy opened the car door for you and you saw that there was a heart shaped piece of paper with a piece of chocolate attached. Simple but romantic. This wasn't a real date but Eggsy was making it so hard to remember.   
It didn't get better during dinner. Eggsy's mom lit up when she saw him. When she saw y'all together. Eggsy had wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him and he hadn't let go most of the night. He always found some way to touch you. He held you next to him or hold your hand or stroked your hair or your arm or laced his fingers with yours and he sat really really close.   
And the kisses. He was constantly kissing your hand, your fingers, your hair, your forehead, your cheeks. And sweet short kisses on the lips that sent small jolts down your spine every time he gave you one.   
Your insides were a goopy mess of emotions within an hour. But you were a Kingsman agent. You were expert at keeping up appearances, so your mask stayed in place. You kept playing your part perfectly. For that night you were Eggsy's girlfriend, completely in love with him. You played along with his affection and melted into his arms and laughed at all his jokes and acted as though you couldn't keep your eyes off his beautiful face. It worried you how easy it was to act like you were in love with him. How much of your act was act? And if it was so easy to act like you were in love with him how easy would it be to actually fall in love with him? To fall in love with someone who was faking being in love with you.  
His mother wasn't faking though. That was the easier part of the night. You genuinely liked her. And how much she and essay clearly loved each other. She spent the first part of the night asking about your relationship. You and Eggsy told her the story y'all had planned about how you got together. She was grinning and clapping all throughout.   
"I was really nervous to ask her. Terrified. I had a crush on her for the longest time but I was terrified she'd say no." Eggsy said.  
"But how could I? How could I say no? You were so perfect. So sweet and handsome. You raised a such a gentleman ma'am. I can tell where he got his manners and his good looks from." You said to his mom.   
She smiled, looking pleased.   
"Aw thank you. But I don't know if he got his good looks from me. Especially lately. Since he started working for that tailor he's been so well dressed. I'm afraid I've been falling behind fashion wise. Haven't been shopping in a while. Or when I do I spend my money on books and music and other things." She said.   
You reassured her that wasn't the case and the conversation switched to clothes and shopping and the things you liked to buy. You enjoyed conversing with Eggsy's mom, getting closer to her, but you were also glad that the conversation was safer. This was safe.   
Watching Eggsy-the way his eyes lit up when he talked about your relationship and how genuine he'd sounded when he talked about having a crush on you and when he gushed about how amazing you were there were so many details that seemed genuine. Like Eggsy genuinely paid attention to you.   
It made it hard to guard your heart. Made it hard to remember that he was faking. You dredged up the memory of that girl on his lap and tried to keep your guard up as well as your mask.   
But at the end of the night, you were curled up in the couch in Eggsy's arms, braiding his little sister's hair, sitting across from his mom as she flipped through photo albums and it didn't feel fake it felt surreal, like a dream. You laughed and teased and marveled at how adorable your "boyfriend's" life had been. Half empty coffee mugs were on the table, the television was buzzing softly in the backgroun with the tv show his sister had wanted you to watch with her, you and Eggsy's mom exchanged conspiring winks and laughs as you embarrassed Eggsy. You were in his arms, leaning against his chest and you could feel his heartbeat. It was so warm and it felt so right and in that moment, in spite of everything, you weren't questioning if it were real; you were kind of wishing it was.


	4. Detangling Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before your last date with Eggsy you find out the truth about Eggsy and his recent flirting with other women, you tell him the whole,story of you and Edward and he helps you work out the kinks of confusion. You take a big step towards getting over your broken heart.

Everything was quiet as Eggsy pulled up to your house. The warm environment of Eggsy's family was a distant memory compared to the coldness that filled the car. As soon as Eggsy's mom had shut the door you snatched your hand away from his.   
He's just using you he's just using you he's just using you  
You kept saying it over in your head hoping it'd make a mark. Hoping it'd keep you from getting caught up in tonight but you had loved it, loved the date and it made you think that you could love him and you knew that he was a player who didn't do love.   
"That was amazing luv. Thank you." He said.   
"Thank you. For all the gifts and all the nice things you said." You said.   
When you pulled up to your home he insisted on walking you to the door. Probably in hopes of getting through the door and to your bedroom, you thought to yourself.   
He stopped in front of the door and stepped closer to you with a gleam in his eye. Then he looked down nervously. He took a deep breath as though to get up his courage.   
"Tonight was amazing. You are amazing and being on a date with you was amazing. I know you don't normally go out with guys like me but tonight the things you said and did it felt real. Like maybe you possibly felt it too?" He whispered the last part nervously. One of his hands was barely touching your waist while the other was pushing the hair away from your face. He touched your cheek and you were lost in his beautiful eyes.   
And he was right. You did feel something. Did he feel something?   
He leaned in to kiss you and the cynical part of your heart screamed at you. Panic bubbled up inside of you. You knew what he was doing. He was trying to play you and you couldn't let him get too close. Because this kiss, if you let him kiss you would be real to you. Not to him. And you couldn't handle that. You placed your hands on his chest and pushed him away.   
He stumbled back, looking shocked and hurt and embarrassed.   
"Eggsy...let's not. My acting skills are just as good as yours. That's what tonight was." You told him as you hurried to get into your home as fast as you could.   
*****  
You sat against the door longer than you would have liked, lips tingling with the ghost of the almost kiss. Your mind raced for different conclusions, reasonable conclusions for what you felt tonight. Conclusions that didn't involve having feelings for the manipulative faker, Eggsy Unwin. Finally, you came to the weak conclusion that you just wanted love. You were ready to date again. Or at least entertain it. You were ready to let your walls come down.   
You pulled out your phone and texted Edward back from earlier.   
*****  
A few days later you balanced two cups of coffee as you briskly walked towards the surveillance room.   
Things had been cold between you and Eggsy. You avoided him at work but tried to be nice to him. He would barely look at you. You were starting to kind of miss him. His smiles and text messages and how he'd send JB to "pester" (surprise you) with notes on his collar from Eggsy. A while ago you hadn't even noticed his presence now you couldn't help but notice the absence of his presence.   
Maybe that's why you worried about him. When Merlin sent you a message asking for backup on a mission you rushed down. And when you saw it was Eggsy on the mission you were worried he'd get hurt.   
You entered into the dark, cool room. Merlin was already there, his face lit up by the glow of the computer screens in front of him. His expression of steel told you he'd already started.   
You slid him the cup of coffee and he picked it up and immediately tossed some back.  
"Thanks. I needed that." He said.   
"What happened?" You asked him, as you sat down.  
"Galahad's a rash, bloody idiot who just ran into the site before he was supposed to, so now I'm trying to unlock and lock all the doors and disable all the cameras before he gets himself caught." Merlin muttered.   
You pulled a keyboard close to you.   
"I'll take the cameras." You said, as you began hacking into the cameras of the dictator's home that Eggsy was slipping through.   
"He's looking for the hostages?" You asked.   
Merlin nodded.   
"Where's Agent Lancelot? Isn't she supposed to be helping with the hostage mission?" Merlin pointed to one of the other screens and you saw your friend, clever and stealthy, strolling through the tunnels beneath the house instead of through the hallways like Eggsy. She was always better at being inconspicuous.   
"Found them." Roxy whispered into her communication device. You smiled and set up to get them out of there but then you looked over at the screen Eggsy was on. He had wandered into the residential hallways.   
"What the hell? Why is Galahad in the house?" You asked Merlin. He looked just as confused as you did.   
"I don't know. That wasn't the plan. The plan was to try our best to get the hostages out of there before the guard comes back. But I trust Gallahad." He said.   
You tried to smother your worry for him as you paid attention to Roxy and diverting all the threats that came her way. Many of the hostages were kids so she was trying to figure out how to move the younger ones quietly.   
You were whispering advice to her when you made the mistake of looking over at the monitors with Eggsy.   
He was in a lavish bedroom. A woman's bedroom. The woman from the pub was sitting on a huge bed in the middle of the room, dressed in little more than scraps of lace, flesh bared, curves spilling out. A feline smile spread across her face when she saw Eggsy. She pushed away the laptop that had been on her lap and beckoned him, crooking one index finger. For a moment Eggsy looked bored and uncomfortable. Then he reached into his pockets feeling for something, then strode into the room.   
You looked away from the screen feeling sick. Your heart had just plunged into your stomach and your stomach was in knots.   
"Y/N I'm sure it's not-" Merlin started to say, but you cut him off.  
"It doesn't matter. We're in a fake relationship. It doesn't always feel that way but now I know for sure." You said, and with that you tried to focus all your attention on Roxy. It wasn't working. You were watching Eggsy's screen out of the corner of your eye. The woman pressed herself against him. He backed away.  
"My gentleman's code says to wine and dine a lady first. Dinner then dessert." You heard him say.   
You turned your attention back to Roxy.   
You looked at the clock with the estimated time Roxy had to get the hostages out. She was 6 minutes over.   
"Lancelot!" You yelled to her as she tried to get some injured people on their feet.  
"You ran out of time 6 minutes ago! The guard will be coming back any minute! I'll check the cameras around you and try to set up some distractions bu-"  
"I'm good. Me and Eggsy came up with a plan. He's got my back. The guard is distracted right now. I've got time." She said. She paired the injured people with well bodied people and pushed them towards the safe exit they'd set up.   
the screen caught your eye again. Eggsy was on her bed, near her computer. He brushed his fingers over the computer and Merlin's screen beeped with a new source. As the lady leaned in to kiss him he intercepted her by handing her a glass of wine.   
Next time you looked she was laying sprawled on the bed.   
"Sorry bout that but I'm holding out for another kiss that's much more valuable." He said and grabbed the laptop.   
Finally, she got the last hostage out. A small girl, who looked to be 5. She smiled at the girl and talked to her until the girl climbed on her back and opened the umbrella behind her. With all the hostages secured Roxy sealed the exit so that no one could get through and took off through the hallways, guarded by the bulletproof umbrella behind her.   
"Where do I go Y/N?" She asked.   
You pulled up the map and the cameras and directed Roxy through the empty hallways until she got outside the house. Merlin did the same for Eggsy who emerged a few minutes later, a laptop cradled under his arm. Once they were in the safe house everyone-you and Merlin included-breathed a sigh of relief. The hostages cheered and thanked them profusely.   
You left as soon as you knew everyone was safe. Merlin watched you walk away. As soon as Eggsy was on the plane with Roxy Merlin called him.   
"What the hell was that Eggsy?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You said you liked Y/N. That you just wanted a chance with her. I gave you that chance because I thought it might help her heal her heart a bit not so that you could play with it more. I did not ask Y/N to get tangled up in a situation where she might get hurt more so why the hell are you hurting her?" He asked.   
"Merlin I'm not trying to hurt her. I had my reasons but she's all the way in London. She doesn't need to know." He said.   
"She was here. Working backup with me."  
"What?!" Eggsy exclaimed sounding panicked.   
Roxy came over, startled by his outburst.   
"Whats wrong?" She asked him.   
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I've ruined everything. I've fucking ruined everything and I'll never have a chance with her and-"  
"Eggsy! You said you had your reasons. Explain them. Maybe she'll accept them."  
"It was for the mission. A while ago Roxy tracked down the person who was holding the hostages. Her names was Ivana. Whenever she came here to snatch kids she'd always stop in a certain bar. I saw her there one day and started flirting with her. I kept flirting with her to get information. She didn't know I was Kingsman. She thought I was just a handsome young man who could give her what her husband couldn't. She invited me to her home, which is how we figured out where the hostages were being kept.  
She also guarded the hostages. So when we got there, Roxy said that 3 minutes might not be enough and she asked me to distract Ivana for her. That's why I was in her room but I never touched her. I gave her food and drugged wine that knocked her out and I got on her bed to bug the laptop so that you could access it. I never touched her. Never even kissed her." Eggsy said.  
Roxy nodded, "He's telling the truth. The stuff with Ivana, I asked him to do that to flirt with her and distract her."  
"Well...that's the job. I'm glad to hear you weren't just fucking around. Tell Y/N. She'll understand."  
*****  
There was no more confusion. Now you knew for sure that Eggsy had been faking and he was a player and you shouldn't let yourself feel any warmth towards him. But the warmth of your relationship with Eggsy reminded you of the warmth you'd once had with Edward. Not even the romantic love but the warmth of a best friend. The warmth of letting someone so compatible with you into the first layer of your heart.   
That's why you were talking to Edward so much. You had missed him as a best friend but then he'd say something romantic or flirty or sexual and you'd realize things were different and remember the catatastrophe of your last romance with him.   
So you decided to seek counsel from heartbreak songs and man's best friend. You opened the window and blasted music as you rambled to your dog about your thoughts. You thought you heard something but you ignored it. You were trying to drown out the outside world right now. At least until the outside world came in through your window.   
A figure suddenly flipped down and swung into your window.   
You yelped and grabbed your stun gun.  
"Wait! Wait. It's me. I know you think I deserve it but don't shoot me." Eggsy said.   
Your shoulders slumped with relief that he wasn't an enemy. And you were relieved he was back safe and sound.   
"Why the hell did you jump into my window?" You asked him.   
"You weren't answering your door and I couldn't hear you and you were blasting sad music and I needed to make sure you were alright and I figured breaking down your door or picking the lock would be dramatic." He explained.   
You laughed, touched by his concern. It was so Eggsy to do something as extra as climb in through the window. And you lov- liked him for his goofiness and appreciated his genuine concern.   
"Thank you. But I'm good. Just having a session where I'm seeking advice." You to.d him.   
"From your dog?" He asked.  
"Yes," you said defensively, "is there a problem with that?" You challenged.   
He shook his head and smiled as he settled himself on the couch in your room next to your dog.   
"Nothing at all except for the fact that you two speak different languages so there's a bit lost in translation. Luckily I speak fluent dog so I'll translate. Talk to her and I'll translate what she says back to you. And of course since I'm just a lowly translator none of it will ever leave this room." He said.   
"I first started going to Cardiff when I was in 5th grade. I was ugly awkward and bullied relentlessly. Being a scholarship student made me the bottom of the social ladder. I didn't take it well that first year. I hid in the library all the time, sometimes reading, sometimes crying, but always trying to escape.   
One day another kid found me in there crying and tried to comfort me. He understood. Because he was bullied too but for different reasons. He was the youngest stepson of a Duke and his brothers hated him. They made his life hell at home and made sure others made his life hell at school.   
We understood each other. We stood up for each other and found that we liked the same books and movies and music. I guess we took refuge in each other. He'd come to my house when things were bad at his home and he thought nothing of sharing with me when things were sparse. He was my best friend. I loved him and he loved me...but then things changed.  
By high school we had both grown out of our awkwardness. We were valedictorian and salutatorian of our class. He had grown up to be handsome and he was really smart and people noticed. They stopped bullying him. We started dating because at the time it had seemed so right. And everything was great. But then his status went up.   
His brother died in an assassination attempt and he became heir. That solidified his status. And he became a different person. Now people weren't only tolerating him. They were inviting him into their circle. And he liked it. He became a different person. His parents started grooming him to take over, suddenly forcing him to change and abandon his passions, and start keeping higher company. I was not higher company.   
He began to be rude to me, criticizing me and trying to change who I was. He wouldn't come over to my house, he was cold to my family, he had started to become like the people who use to bully him. He and his family became like the bullies that used to bully me. They hated that he was dating a scholarship student. Eventually he didn't want to be seen with me in public and criticized me in private. And I tried. I had loved the old him and didn't realize this was a different person. I loved him so I had started trying to change for him, trying to be the upper class lady he wanted me to be, but turns out it was useless.   
One day I found out he'd been two timing on me. Dating me in private and dating a posh, upper class girl named Emily in public. Their parents arranged an engagement for them. When I found out, Edward, arrogant and entitled, told me it wasn't a big deal. To chill out about it. Implied that I could be his mistress, lucky me.   
I was done compromising myself. I slapped him and spat on his shoes and walked away from the boy I had loved for half my life.  
But now he's back. The old Edward. The Edward who was my best friend the Edward I fell in love with. And at first I thought he just wanted to fix our friendship but now he seems to want our romance back and I wonder..."   
"No. Absolutely not. He's a prick and a fucking idiot and he doesn't deserve you. He's proven that he doesn't deserve you." Eggsy said.  
"Is that Eggsy speaking or Eggsy translating?" You asked. He chuckled, suddenly remembering he was "translating".   
"That was a translation. Eggsy thinks that you deserve a hell of a lot better. I think that you are a phenomenal woman. Beautiful, brave, brilliant. I'd be- I mean. Any man with an ounce of brains in his head would be so proud to have you as his girlfriend. Any man who loved you and was lucky enough to have you love him back would scream it from the mountaintops. He'd show you off and show you the world and shower with love for being exactly the beautiful person that you are." He said.   
"But I'm not. Not really. He replaced me as soon as he got the chance. Chose someone higher. I was a placeholders Oder that he tossed aside before getting an upgrade." You murmured as tears dripped down your face. Talking about what had happened had opened the wound.   
Eggsy stood up abruptly and walked across the room to you, beside you on your bed. He pulled you into his arms and you soaked up his warmth.   
"Y/N don't you ever think that. You are second best to no one. Edward is a bloody idiot and a coward who was too stupid to see how amazing you are and to cowardly to stand up to his family. He loved you but he wasn't brave enough to fight for that love. That's not the love you deserve." Eggsy said.   
Eggsy leaned back against the headboard and pulled you against his chest. Your dog leaped onto the bed and rested her head in your lap. You were surrounded by warmth and love and you begin to feel better. Talking to someone who understood but was firm. Being reassured that you did deserve better.   
You kept talking to him about all that was on your heart and he listened intently and said all the right things. Not only what you wanted to hear but what you needed to hear.   
"You starting to feel better?" Eggsy said after a few minutes.   
"Yes." You said, surprised by how true it was. In the past you had buried the pain but today, after dredging it up and confronting it you truly did feel better. You felt like you were healing.   
"Thank you. You have no idea how much you're helping." You told him.   
"Well if I'm helping I mig as well finish what I started. Give me 20 minutes?" He asked.   
You nodded.  
"What are you up to Eggsy?" You asked. He shook his head and was gone.   
As promised, he was back 20 minutes later, pizza in one hand, two bottles of soda in the grocery bag on his wrist, a box of cupcakes on top of the pizza. He set everything down then went back out and came in with a handful of fluffy blankets and pillows. He arranged them into a cozy blanket fort then put in your favorite movie and beckoned you to join him in the pillow fort with the food. You smiled and crawled over to the spot blankets, yummy food, and cute boy.   
"What is this?" You asked him.  
"Something to make you feel better. And also our last practice date. Tomorrow is the gala. You agreed to two dates and that's the second one. So after tomorrow...you're done I guess. But I figured we could use some practice," he said with a wink, "and I wanted one last date with you alone. I've quite grown to like your company. Promise me we can still be friends after our arrangement is up?" Eggsy asked.   
You nodded, surprised by how sad it made you that it would be over tomorrow. And were you imagining it or was Eggsy sad too?  
You hadn't realized how much you'd let your guard down until you and Eggsy were munching on cupcakes. He had used the extra frosting in the box to paint mustaches on his face and yours. As he was painting your frosting mustache he got some on your nose. He leaned in, his lips brushed the tip of your nose as he kissed away the dot of frosting.   
But when his lips touched your face the atmosphere changed. It was no longer silly and fun. You looked up at him. He was looking into your eyes, his gaze flickered down to your lips and he silently asked you if he could kiss you.   
You wanted to say yes. You wanted to close the gap between you...but then you remembered what had happened earlier on the mission. You wouldn't let him take advantage of you. You needed to be sure before you allowed yourself any closer to him. You shook your head and he immediately back away. You didn't see the hurt and disappointment in his face as he immediately turned away. He leaned back and pulled your back against his chest, his head rested on yours, one hand stroking your hair and the other wrapped around your waist.   
You didn't pull away. You allowed yourself to enjoy the warmth of being in his arms in spite of your cynicism. He held you until you fell asleep in his arms.   
Eggsy enjoyed having you in his arms. Once you were asleep and couldn't hear him, he felt braver about saying what was on his mind.   
"I have been so so proud to have you as my fake girlfriend. You're the kind of girl I always dreamed of. No, you're the prototype of the girl I dreamed of. Ever since I met you I thought, "if I can get a girl like Y/N then I've done something right". When you agreed to this, I was so happy because for a while I'd get to experience what it's like having the most amazing girl in the world. I love being with you. You always make me smile and being in your presence lifts my spirits and I love going out with you, love showing the world that I'm yours and you are mine."   
You woke up the next morning tucked in your bed, everything cleaned up and your heart was warm and buzzing.


End file.
